all 4 one, one 4 al, all 4 lovel1
by bansheecall
Summary: after reading some Y2J/Chyna fanfics I've worte my own R/R please
1. Default Chapter Title

ALL 4 ONE ...  
ONE 4 ALL ...  
ALL 4 LOVE...  
  
Chapter 1  
The sound of the planes where ear banging and the cold air that they give off was like ice. Chris Jericho watched the planes land and take off. His blonde hair taken back into a ponytail and for the first time for what seemed like months was wearing jeans, a rib top, and a white leather jacket that went to his knees. He saw a plane land. A smile came across his face turning round went back inside.  
  
When he went back to the waiting area he saw Matt and Jeff the Hardy boyz, Lita, a new girl who joined the WWF two months ago Ambi, and Chyna.  
  
"Any sign Chris?" Asked Matt  
"Yea I think there planes just landed"  
"God I've not seen your David for well over two years and last time I saw Amanda she was 14 years old 4.6 125 and that was all wet!" Said Jeff  
"JEFF" said Chyna  
"Not like that Chy...She was a mat wrestler one of the best she won the USC championships. She bet Lita's sister and Lita's sister was top seed.  
"She was good then?" Asked Chyna   
They all nodded there heads in agreement.   
There was then a call that made Chris smile and the rest turn round "BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!!!!!!" Chris jumped up and ran over to the girl and man that had said the one of the sayings that had mad him famous.  
"HEY KID HOWS IT GOING?" The two shook hands and hit each over on the back. "AMANDA!" Chris shouted hugging his sister then picking up the younger Jericho and spinning her round "Look at you Mandy you look Great!"  
"Thanks Bo you look great your self. OH MY GOD JEFF, MATT HARDY" The three friends laughed and hugged each other the Hardys than shook David's hand "This is Lita, Chyna, and Ambi" They smile at each other and Amanda hug's Lita "I know Lita come one we best get back to the hotel then we can chat properly and we can tell you the goss and things bout Chris and you" She said pointing at Chris "will never" David started to laugh finishing what is sister was saying "evvvvvvvvvvvver see him same way the again"  
"Yhea, Yhea, Yhea I knew this is a bad idea"  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

ALL 4 ONE,  
ONE FOR ALL,  
ALL 4 LOVE  
PART 2  
  
Due to prop demand here's part 2  
  
"What are you going to be Amanda? Wrestler or Manager?" Asked Chyna. Amanda looked thoughtful pushing her hair behind her ears "Bit of both I guess" Amanda looked at Chris then at Chyna, she turned to David and give a knowing smile to David the Hardys, Lita and Ambi. David started to laugh "Don't even think it sis!"  
"Come on Dave you've...nothing" Jeff, Matt, and the others looked at each other puzzled "SHHHH big mouth"  
Chris looked in to the mirror "what?"  
"nothing" they both said and started to laugh  
"WHAT? Come on what's the joke? DAVE HAVE YOU BEEN PUTTING BITE ME SIGNS ON MY BACK AGAIN COS IF YOU HAVE...!"  
Dave held his hands up "would I do that to you bro?"  
Chris turned round putting a finger on this chin looking thoughtful "uh let me see er yes"  
Rolling his eyes David turned to Chyna "Brother love for you!" They did remind her of Bret and Owen Hart. Well the way Bret and Owen was before Owen had died.   
She sighed at the sad memory. She and Owen had become good friends after she had pinned him in a match.   
She often wondered what he would make of what had happened with her and Hunter, what would he think of Eddie, what would he think of Chris! CHRIS??? Where had that come from?  
"I'm sorry but I'm going have to ask" Amanda said shacking Chyna from her thoughts "Sis" groaned David.  
"Chy...Why are you with that looser Eddie? You can do so much better!" Chyna looked at her feet then out the window lifting her shudders "don't know..." Her jaw dropped a little "I don't know." She looked worried.  
  
Chyna couldn't sleep ever time she closed her eyes she saw Owen fall. For some reason she had thought about him all day. She got up and went to the training ring.  
  
When she got there she saw that some one was already there. "Getting in some Late night training Jericho?" Chris spun round. Putting his hand on his chest "Gee Chyna you almost give me a heart attack" Chyna smiled and went up to the ring "Sorry." Waving his hand Chris shook his head "It's ok yea thought I would just do a bit. What you doing up?" Sitting on the edge of ring looked at the floor "couldn't sleep"  
"Hot milk"  
"What?"  
"Hot milk, mum always give us hot milk when we couldn't sleep" She looked at him strangely. He just smiled back making her turn away. A small smile came cross her face. He sat next to her "Wanna talk?"  
"I don't know all day I've been thinking of Owen. Since I saw you and David I've just thought about Owen and Bret"  
"Well you all became good friends you will think of him from time to time"  
"No it's been more than that. When Amanda asked me why was I still with Eddie I frond myself saying I don't know. It was like Owen was saying Hi...I'm here if you need help" Chris smiled siding under the ropes and turning to face her.  
"Right come on"  
"What?"  
"We're hitting the town"  
"WHAT!"  
"You heard now go get changed before I take a page out The Rocks book"  
"Oh Yhea and what's that?"  
"Lay the smack down now go"  
"OK, OK, OK"  
  
Later that night they both returned "Vince is going to kill us" Said Chyna "What your not scared if old Vin O'Mac are you?"  
"No I just don't want to lose my Job and I don't want to wake Eddie if he knew I'd been out with you...Well I don't want to think."  
"Yhea I see your point come on." Taking hold of her hand they ran though the hotel until they came to her room.  
"Thanks for a great night Chris"  
"Hey it's ok"  
"I've had a good time"  
"Yeah me to. Hey you should try and sleep. With what we've had to drink you should"  
"Yea"  
"I'll say goodnight"  
"Yea well good night"  
"Goodnight."   
He Kissed her on the Cheek bringing his head back looked into her eyes. Her eyes met his leaning forward their lips touched for a few seconds.  
  
"What am I doing?"  
"I'm sorry" he said "I didn't mean to"  
"No it's ok I should have stopped you"  
"I best be going see you tomorrow or later on today."  
Chyna laughed "Yhea see you later"  
  
Closing the door behind her she rested her head on the door "Oh god what have I just done?"  
"Fallen in Love?"  
"WHAT?!?!"  
"Hi Chy...How's it going? 1. I hate what Hunter did to you, 2. I hate Eddie He's going to hurt you and 3. Jericho he's like Shawn with his ego but he's caring, a good friend and loves you and from what I just saw you love him."  
"OWEN...no this must be the drink...this can't be real it's the drink it must be the drink."  
"I'm real Chy has real has you are...well...to a point any way"  
"I saw you fall I..."  
"I've come to help you Chy why do you do this to your self?"  
"What?"   
"Fall for the wrong men. When the one you want to be with is right under your nose? Admit it Chyna ever since you and Chris was joint IC champions you have had strong feelings for him"  
"I'm going to bed until the drink goes away then you will be gone"  
"No I won't?"  
"What?"  
"I'm here until the pair of you see that you are meant to be together or until I'm called back and sorry babe but I've 48 hours to do it in"  
"We're see, we're see"  
"See you in the morning"  



	3. Default Chapter Title

ALL 4 ONE, ONE 4 ALL, ALL FOR LOVE  
part 3  
  
Chyna opened her eyes "It was just a dream" she thought.  
"Guess again" Jumping out her skin Chyna spun round "OWEN! No it can't be" Owen sat on the edge of her bed "Chy...you have to listen to me. You and Chris...You are meant to be together it's in the stars it's in stone you can't stop it. When to people are meant to be together there's nothing on this planet that can keep them apart"  
"Owen but Chris why I mean a few months ago we hated each other"  
"That's not what you was saying last night"  
"Yeah well..."  
"Chy...look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love him" Chyna looked up and Owen's sprit then looked away shacking her head "I can't" she said softy "I have to end it with Eddie won't I?" Owen nodded his head.  
"I can rest now Chyna. All I every wanted was for you to be happy I hope you are with Chris."   
"I will be but what if he doesn't feel the same? What reason can I give Eddie?"   
Owen sighed. "He will fell the same and as for Eddie show him these." He give her some package. He started to fade.   
"My time is up I've done what I came to do oh I know how you get your hair like that now!" She smiled at his passing comment "Goodbye Owen for now." She opened the package that Owen had give her. In it there was photos of Eddie with two of the godfather's, or goodfather's has he now liked to be called, hoes. Her eyes started to burn. She picked up her coat and the Photos and walked out the room. "I'm sorry Chy...I'm so sorry" said Owen has he watched how upset his friend had become.  
  
Tears streamed down her face she pushed her long black hair out of her face "Chy...Chy are you ok? Chyna" Turning round she saw Amanda. She tried to smile "Oh hi Amanda I was miles away. How are you?"   
"I'm fine. Are you all right? What matter you've been crying."  
Smiling Chyna wiped her face "OH I'm fine just a bit of dust in my eyes"  
Amanda looked unconvinced "OK do you want get something eat with me, Lita, Hardys, Dave and Chris" Chyna shook her head  
"Thanks but er I have things to do" Looking at the brown parcel that Owen had give her passed it over to Amanda. Amanda looked at it then at Chyna wait for her to say something.  
"Wait till I've gone then open it. Show it to Chris, Dave and the rest then ask Chris to give them to Eddie." Amanda nodded.  
Chyna got in her car "Thanks Amanda I owe you one" With that she went away from the arena.  
  
Amanda opened the parcel her eyes opening wide.  
"Chris look at these! You are not going to believe it!" Chris took the photos of his sister "what sis?" He took them off his face turning red "ED...." Matt put his hand over Chris's mouth "Chris I have a idea don't get mad get even" By this time all the superstars had seen what and happened and was looking at Chris. Austin came "Now then lets have a look at your little holiday snaps" they all started to protest but Austin all ready had them. "MY, MY, MY he's in big trouble"  
Chris nodded his head. "To right when I get hold of him"  
I smile crossed all there faces. A evil look came across Austin face the one that had earned him the name Stone cold "What had you in mind?" Chris shook his head "I don't know I just know that no one dose that to Chyna and gets away with it." He stood up and walked away.  
Amanda called after him "Where you going?"  
"Going to find her."  
"She went off in her car I don't know where she went."  
"I'll go see if she back." He said has he started to walk off again.  
  
In the car lot Chris couldn't see her car "You love her, Don't you?" Asked Austin  
"What?"  
"Chyna. You love her" Austin said his stone cold face softening.  
"I don't know what you mean?"  
"Come on son I wasn't born yesterday I few weeks ago you couldn't stand each over now your riding to her aid like a knight on a white horse. If you think Chris Jericho is in love with Chyna give me a OH HELL YEAH" Austin started to walk away Chris turned round "Steve?" Austin turned back looking at Chris. His eyes meeting his "OH HELL YEAH! Yes I do love her now what do you have in mind?" Austin smiled has they walked back.  
  
Eddie came running in "Has any one seen Chyna I can't find mammy any where"  
Hardys and the rest shook there heads "oh where can she be?" he said has he walked off.  
"I can't find Mammy any where waaaaa, waaaaa, waaaaa, cheating slimeball because you've been found out" said Amanda  
"I just hope Austin finds her in time that's all"  
"10 minutes people." Came the call.  
They all looked at each over worried "Please Austin get her back"  
  
last part coming back soon   



	4. Default Chapter Title

ALL FOR ONE, ONE FOR ALL, ALL FOR LOVE  
PART 4  
  
Chyna turned her radio up full blast she was listing to Radio WWF. They had give it out that she was missing and that Superstars where looking for her. "We have no idea where Chyna is" Said JR "I just hope she is well and safe" The king spoke next. "Chyna is a big girl who can take care of her self. But this is so unlike her. she is so strong, so head strong, so Street wise if you will. She usually makes a stand and puts up a flight. Some one must have really upset her for her to go missing."  
A small smile came across her face if only they knew, if only they knew.  
  
"Where is Mamma, Where is she? When I get hold of her..." Eddie started Chris looked at him "You'll do what Eddie?" All the superstars looked at them both "What's it to do with you?" Eddie shot back. The superstars squared up to each other. Rock, Road Dogg and Billy gun stood up. Hardys, Dave, Ambi and Lita moved closer to them has did the Radicals. Amanda came in to the room. "Why the sudden interest amigo? A few weeks ago you hated her man. You want her do you? You've all ways been jealous of me Chris ever when we was in WCW you wanted what I had my looks, my talent, everything" Chris's face turned has black has thunder   
"I don't think so I don't want to be known has a scumbag"  
Eddie went to hit him just, all the superstars where ready for a free for all, When Amanda caught his hand "HEY lets save it for the ring should we ladies? Chris out side now."   
"One thing I do know. I would treat her better then you did and get out of your dream world Eddie. I've never ever been Jealous of you and never will you need you bubble popping and I'm the one who's going to do it."   
"That's fighting talk Jericho"  
"To right you just know I am going to kick off" He walked backwards never taking his eyes of Eddie. Amanda kept hold of Eddies fist till Chris got out side.  
"Well done manda"   
"Thanks Taker"   
Matt took her arm "WOW you got a compliment off Taker!"  
She smiled shacking her heed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come out, come out where ever you are. Chyna I know your here Chyna. Chyna I know your here I saw you come back on the CCTV"  
Chyna groaned inwardly. Getting out the car called to Austin.  
"I'm here Austin" She said.  
Austin sighed with relief and to Chyna's surprise Austin hugged her "I saw the photos Are you a ok?"   
She nodded "yeah I'm fine now I'm really just numb"   
"Chris is worried sick about you. Hell he loves you, he screaming blue murder back there he has just nearly had a punch up with Eddie"  
"WHAT?"  
"Amanda stopped them though"  
"Great so no ones hurt?"  
Austin shook his head "No RTC give out a little but it soon settled down? Who give you the photos any way?"  
"Sorry can't tell you that how do you know Chris loves me?"  
Austin cocked his head to one side "he told me plus I saw you kiss each other last night"  
"WHAT!"  
Austin's phone started to ring "Hello? Yeah? What the hell do you want? Yeah she's here? Yeah, Yeah, Right I'll tell her Matt OK, bye-bye"  
Chyna looked at Austin rising a eyebrow.  
  
Chris sat on the steps "What was you thinking Chris?"  
"I don't know I couldn't stand there and let him dish Chyna"  
Amanda Smiled "You really do love her, don't you?"  
Chris smiled turning red "Yeah, I do"  
Amanda hugged her bother "She's a great girl Chris"  
Matt, David and Jeff ran to the top of the stairs "He's found her, Austin's found her she's fine."  
"OK it's time to put the final part of team lionheart in to action"  
  
"So you know the plan?" Asked Austin.  
"Yeah. You still have the photos Manda?"  
Amanda nodded "Yip here they are."  
"Thanks guys for all you've done"  
She sent a side wards glance to Chris.  
"Well I best go a wait for my cue"  
"Good luck. Chris will be up here and come down has you give him the photos after you and Austin just after the last one goes up for the fans to see"  
"OK see you all later" Chyna walked off towards the monitors"  
Chris stood and watched her walk away turning to Matt said "I'll be with you in a second"  
  
"Chyna"  
"Chris I..."  
"Chyna I love you, I want to be with you forever I'll never hurt you I..."  
"Chris just shut up and kiss me"  
She almost forgot she was meant to be watching the match it was only when the Rock walked past and said "Now we'll have none of that here" She remembered  
  
Has the match was about to end Chyna went to the entrance of the ring she could feel herself shacking.  
"Now or never" she said to herself.  
She hued the bell ring Eddie had won his match. She felt sorry for the Hardys they had lost their match for her. She knew who her friends where anyway. She counted to 10 then got the sound man to change to her music.  
The fans went wild.  
"She's here" said JR  
"Where was she?" Asked King  
Eddie watched her come to the ring. He put his arms out she pushed them away.  
"I've been worried about you Mamma   
"OH yeah? Have you?" She said coldly  
"Of course mammy"  
"How come then you've not been looking for me?"  
"I have"  
"OH yeah that's not what I was told"  
"But...But...But..."  
"Your a lying, cheating, scum bag Eddie...and I have evidence put um up" The photos came up on the screen Eddie turned white "It...it was only the once Mamma...come on"  
Chris Music started up Chyna smiled she was glad because if he hadn't she would be up for murder and she got to see him again!  
"You are so busted"  
"Where did you get the photos? "  
"Hey I never give then to her don't go pointing the blame to me" He said  
"You see what goes around comes around"  
Said Amanda  
"You..."  
"Oh there's more..."  
The Fans started to shout "Eddie sucks"  
Has the last photo came up Austin's music started "If you want me to stun the slime ball. Give me a OH HELL YEAH! If you want us to all beat this two faced goon up give me a OH HELL YEAH!" The fans cheered Eddie jumped out of the ring Chris was about to go after him when Dave stopped him "He'll keep"  
Chris looked at Chyna and nodded his head she give him a small smile the all walked to the ropes. Watching Eddie walk up the ramp shouting something at them. Chyna put her arm round Chris she laughed has he jumped and Eddies jaw dropped. Chris put his arms round Chyna and kissed the top of her head has they all walked into the middle of the ring.  
"What...What..."  
"Are...Are..."  
"Chris and Chyna?" Said the King and JR  
Chris got the mike off Austin "Chy I meant every word of what I said back there I love you. I know we didn't get off on a good start but that's past I love you Chyna."  
Austin got a second mike "If you want to see these to love birds together give me a 3rd OH HELL YEAH." The fans did just that.  
The friends all linked arms Chris put hand his the middle of the circle, David put his on top of Chris's then Amanda did the same the Hardys, Lita, Chyna, and Ambi caught on and did the Same "AUSTIN" shouted Amanda.  
Austin shook his head.  
"D-T-A Amanda! D-T-A"  
"Please"  
Rolling his eyes Austin put his hand in the middle has well  
"All for one and One for all loinhearts forever"  
"And all for Love"  
Chyna turned round to see Owen he smiled at her and waved goodbye Angels by came in her mind "Good bye Owen Rest in peace"  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

ALL 4 ONE, ONE FOR ALL, ALL FOR LOVE  
FINAL  
  
A car pulled up to a grave. Chyna and Amanda got out.  
  
"Hi Owen I thought I would drop by" Chyna said  
"Bet you think I'm mad"  
"Nope" said Amanda  
"I just feel like he's responsible for what's happened over the last few weeks...well for some things any way" she said.  
Amanda started to laugh "you thought of any names?"  
"No not yet"  
"Maybe you should call it Owen If it's a boy"  
"Oh know that's what Chris said"  
"Well great minds think alike...Don't you dare tell him I said that"  
Chyna started to laugh has she linked Amanda's arm getting back in the car a new life waiting them both.  
  
  
FIN   



End file.
